Scarves
by rubywonderland
Summary: Arthur notices how much Ariadne likes scarves, and gives her a gift. One-shot! I don't own Inception at all. Please R&R!


A/N: Yay, another Inception fic! This time it's Arthur/Ariadne, a little bit of fluff. I noticed just how many scarves Ellen Page wore in the films and well…I hope you like it! Review, please!

I do not own the amazing-ness that is Inception and its characters in any way, shape, or form. They belong to the brilliant Christopher Nolan!

xxx

* * *

The first time Arthur met Ariadne, he took in everything about her. Her hair, her clothes, and the way she acted. He needed to know if she could be trusted, or if Cobb had blindly trusted someone they didn't know.

The second time Arthur saw her; he noticed the scarf that adorned her neck. She had been wearing one the other day, hadn't she? By the time they got to seeing each other on a daily basis, he noticed a trend. They always hung on her pale skin perfectly, matching anything she put on.

Whenever he thought about it, Arthur grinned a bit to himself. They all had things that defined them, things, traits, that made each one of them unique. Ariadne was most definitely her own person. The scarves helped greatly with contributing to this.

Arthur now noticed everything else about Ariadne. The way she spoke with confidence was music to his ears. Her smile made him grin like a fool himself. The way she walked, moved her hands- he took in every detail. And not because he didn't know about her loyalty. That had been proven long ago.

He admitted to himself that he fancied her. But would it be appropriate to ask her out? Probably. ..but he would wait. He could give her a gift- something that she would appreciate.

Tuesday morning Ariadne walked into the office, humming a French tune and drinking her Latté. She greeted the rest of the team with a smile. She shrugged off her green jacket and set it on her chair. She sat down at her desk, and started drawing a new maze. She almost missed a white box that was sitting on a stack of papers. She stared at it for a moment, and looked around. Everyone was busying themselves with their work. No one was paying any attention to her.

Ariadne slowly reached out for the box. It was terribly light, she pondered if there was anything actually in it. Carefully, she lifted the lid.

She let out a small gasp. It was teal and silver, and had little elephants and designs all over it. Ariadne delicately lifted the scarf out of the box and held it. It was made out of silk- and it was beautiful. She fingered it gently.

"Well aint that pretty?" Eames spoke behind her, and Ariadne almost fell out of her chair in surprise. She turned and smiled.

"Isn't it?" She just couldn't wipe that smile off her face. Eames nodded with a knowing smirk.

"Well, who's it from?" He asked, a laugh bubbling its way into his voice.

"There's no tag." Ariadne decided after searing the box. Eames nodded with a wink and continued on his way. Before Ariadne folded the scarf and set it back in its box, she caught a glimpse of Arthur looking her way.

It was now Tuesday evening, and most of the team was leaving. It had been a full day of serious work. One by one, each of them was packing their belongings and heading to their homes.

"Bye Cobb-" Ariadne heard Arthur's smooth voice say. Panicking, she quickly grabbed her things and ran out after him.

"Arthur!" she called out, desperate to talk to him. He turned 'round, and waited for her to catch up to him. "Yes?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Uhm…did you-" she stopped and pulled out the white box. She gestured to it. He stared at it for a moment.

"Yes…" He spoke softly.

Ariadne smiled, which provoked a small smile out of Arthur. "I love it." She gushed. "But…why?" Ariadne slipped the box back into her purse and waited for his response.

"Because…" He stepped closer to her, and put a hand on her neck. He leaned in and set his lips on hers. After a short moment, he pulled away. "That's why." Ariadne smiled, and pulled him back for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Aw, how sweet. :P I really hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! Thank you!

xxx


End file.
